


Calling Home

by abyss1826



Series: Related oneshots [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: Free of the asylum, Dick has to get them back into the safehouse. Somehow.Tags are still an issue, I'm doing this all from my phone. Bear with me.





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that this is now part of a series. I have a third oneshot planned. They are all vaguely related. I made them a series.

“Can't you just call and ask if he can let us in?” Kori sighed, sick of watching Dick try and hack into the safehouse's security. The man looked up at all their exhausted faces.

“It won't take much longer I swear-”

“ _ Dick _ . Either you call him  _ now _ or I go find a hotel. The choice is yours.” 

Gar and Rachel looked at one another with widened eyes. Everyone was tense after what happened, but suddenly it seemed ready to boil over. They watched as Dick stared ahead at nothing. Kori walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. She raised her eyebrows as Dick shoved his computer out of his lap and stood up, phone in hand, beginning to pace the hall.

The elevator closed, empty.

Rachel saw his heart sink in his eyes when the man actually answered.

“I need back on the network to access a safehouse.” No one else could make out the man's reply. “Listen I've got four people on the run from a doomsday cult and I don't see you using this location at the moment so unless you feel like needing to update your security I think it'd be best to let me in.” They were taken aback by the edge in his voice, speaking to his former mentor. “Why? Did I find all your trackers after all? If you'd just trust me for once you wouldn't need my location.” Rachel walked over to him and closed her hand around the clenched fist he had shoved in his pocket. She could feel his anxiety, anger, betrayal, all twisting in his chest like angry cephalopods escaping their jars. Rachel wasn't the only one who approached him, as Kori quickly plucked the phone from his tightening grip and spoke into it herself, slapping his hand away.

“If you don't put him on the network I will drive to Gotham and kick your ass myself.”

“ _ Kori _ !”

“No one you need to be worried about if you do as I ask,” she replied, voice laced with sugar and fang. “What did you do to him anyway?” She taunted, “seems like it would take a lot of effort to roll so many issues into a single person like this. He doesn't exactly have the largest frame either.” She winked at Dick, grinning at his astonishment. “I don't know your real name, why should I grace you with mine? Either way, I suggest you do as I ask before I decide to start driving.” She pressed the elevator button again, holding out the phone so it would pick up the  _ ding _ . “I'm losing my patience,” she hissed. Dick was pacing a faster circle in the hallway, face in his hands as Gar and Rachel stood stunned, Angela staring blankly at the painting on the wall.

Kori hung up the phone and held it out to Dick.

“You're in.” Taking her word for it, he used the scanner. It lit up green.

“How did you-”

“-You heard the conversation,” she shrugged, nudging him into the apartment. Gar grabbed the laptop, following as Rachel got her mom's attention and led her out of the hallway.

“There's two other bathrooms, so whoever needs a shower…” Dick trailed off, trying not to make it obvious who he thought would need one. He and Rachel we're quickly left alone in the living room.

Dick sunk into the couch, no longer having to fight off waves of dizziness, and stared at the vaguely rippling ceiling. He heard Rachel begin to apologise. He cut her off.

“It's not your fault Rach. Kori and I were beginning to make a plan when I found you two were gone. We should have talked about it… better… than we did.”

“I was selfish, you guys got hurt because of me.” Her face felt hot, her eyes stung, she barely got the words past the lump in her throat. She sniffled. Dick picked his head up and held open his arms. He didn't need to say anything.

This wasn't the first time she had cried on his shoulder, and as she hiccuped and apologized and told Dick that she had killed him, she'd killed another person, that she'd found Gar caged like an animal, that he had attacked that man and it was all her fault for bringing him there, he knew it was far from the last.

 

Gar padded quietly into the kitchen, finally clean despite what the thick phantom dripping he couldn't get out of his head would suggest. He had nearly boiled himself, and scrubbed his skin so raw his face was still pink nearly half an hour after he had gotten out. He shouldn't have been startled to see Dick there.

“Hey.” He recognized the man's gentle tone of voice, the one he used whenever Rachel needed to be talked down from an attack. He swallowed emptily, half thankful that they weren't pretending everything was fine, half hating himself for being so weak. The crinkle of a bag brought him back to the present.

“Groceries?”

“Ordered them. You kids need something other than pizza every night. I can go out tomorrow with a full list, but this should hold us until then.” Gar nodded silently and leaned up against the island behind Dick. “I thought we could all make sandwiches, but I can make you a smoothie if you aren't up to… eating.” Gar stared at the floor, oblivious to the concerned glance Dick threw over his shoulder as he took the blender down from a cabinet. The thought of… biting something, made his stomach lurch. “You like banana and peanut butter?”

“Yeah,” was his automatic response, but his voice sounded far away in his head. The next thing he knew sandwich makings were lined up buffet style along the counter and Dick was starting the blender next to him. He blinked and looked around. Everything was opened and gone through, the girls were all and the dining table already, waiting for them.

“Protein powder?” He asked with a grimace when he noticed Dick spooning more of the substance than Gar could appreciate into the off-white concoction.

“It's good for you.”

“That's just what they want you to think.” The man turned away with a smirk, put the tub away and returned with a packet of hot cocoa mix.

“You just don't know the secret to masking it properly.”

“Dude…”

“Yep.”

The man topped off the glass with a purple curly straw. For fun.

By the time they got to the table Rachel was wrapping up her tale of everything that had happened that week for her mother.

“So you're Richard?” Angela asked, looking at him.

“Dick,” he replied automatically. He'd survived GA, of all places, going by it, and if he wouldn't back down then he would never.

“Thank you for taking care of her.” He smiled quickly, looking down. “Kori's done a lot as well…” The woman laughed.

“I've been thanked already.”

 

Dick sat in bed staring at his phone, wondering if he wanted to open the messages or not.

They were from Jason.

A soft knock on his door made him look up.

“Can I come in?” Kori asked.

“Yeah.” He held his thumb down over the conversation and hit delete.

  
  


**Hey bro it's Jason**

**Just wanted to check in I guess. Bruce kinda freaked the fuck out earlier before you called, or as much as would count as that for him you know how he is**

**Your suit burnt up**

**He thought you died or something, there weren't any vitals being read off of it and you took out the tracker so he couldn't disprove it.**

 

**Maybe we could talk?**

**I know we really got off on a bad fucking foot but.**

**We're fucking brothers man. We should get along. Maybe next time the old man's out on a trip we can hang?**

**Behind dad's back and all that**

**Like regular ass siblings**

**Not that we could hide anything from Alfred haha**

 

**Get back to me at some point will ya**


End file.
